1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packages and containers for liquids and, more specifically, to fitments having package opening features and a removable tab.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paperboard cartons for beverages are generally well known. Probably the most familiar type is the milk carton which is provided with a gabled top, one end of which is designed to be folded back and then forwardly to provide a pouring spout. After use, the pouring spout is then folded back again to close the carton.
It is well known to provide score lines on paperboard packages to provide means for opening the package. For example, in one type of paperboard package having a flattened gable, a score line is provided as a straight line across the tip of one of the gabled ends to facilitate removal of the gable tip by tearing. Then, liquid contained in the package can be poured out of the opening formed by tearing of the gable.
Many different types of closures having package opening and reclosing features are known. European patent application no. 0291112A2 describes a closure which is attached to the top lid of the container. The device includes a base portion and a movable portion preferably hinged thereto. The base portion has a dispensing aperture, a depending flange encircling the aperture and a deformable pouring lip/drain surface. The device is designed to be attached by pushing the depending flange of the base portion through a prescored or pre-cut aperture in the container's top. Thus, the closure of the aforementioned European patent application is not attached to the package prior to opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,014 to Walz describes a self-contained opener for hollow containers such as thin walled beverage cans. The apparatus provides a can cover including a flat portion and a pull tab respectively having first and second mating portions mutually fixed and permanently interconnected, located either fixedly in the cover or together rotatable with the flat portion inwardly of the can as it is opened. The pull tab has an annular end portion encircling the opening formed by breaking the flat portion, and covers the wall edge of the opening in its final protective position. Due to the fact that the container is a metal can the pull tab is riveted approximately to the center of the top of the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,561 to Strobe et al. describes a pull tab which is rotated nearly 180.degree. to seat over an opening left by a tear tab which is pushed inwardly and to the side of the can. The pull tab has a central opening for dispensing liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,088 to Durgin describes a beverage container lid including a foldable flap which may be opened to allow a user to drink from a beverage container which is covered by the lid. A recess in the beverage container lid is provided to receive the opening flap and to firmly secure the flap in its opened position. The recess includes a pair of detents on either side and an overhang at one end which cooperate to hold the flap firmly within the recess.
The aforementioned patents represent a cross-section in the state of the art of closures and fitments. A continuing need exists for closures and/or fitments which are easy to operate by the consumer, and expensive to manufacture so as not to add significantly to the cost of the beverage contained in the package.